fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder Encounters Dark Gumball
When Chowder runs away from home, by now he was lost and on his own alone. He was taking a long walk as he approached the the bridge, then finally sits down to rest. Suddenly, an arm wrapped up Chowder's arm as he is dragging him in the death star where in the revels of Dark Gumball. "Father! It's you." Chowder explains. "Yes, my child. So nice to see you, little prince." Dark Gumball said as he laughs maniacally. "Oh, go away. Leave me alone." Chowder growled as Dark Gumball let him go. "Let me look at you." Dark Gumball said, while hypnotizing Chowder with him hypno glowing eyes. Chowder gasps in fear as she turns away from Dark Gumball. "What's the matter, child? You don't want me to look at you?" Dark Gumball asked as he turns Chowder around to hypnotize him. "Then, you look at me." Chowder began to feel frustrated as he lets go of Dark Gumball's paw, furiously as she continues to say "No way, you're not! I know what you're trying to do, Father!" But all of a sudden, Dark Gumball begins to wrap Chowder's wrist around him arm. "You do? Err.. I mean... You don't trust me?" Dark Gumball explains. "No." Chowder explains as he freed his wrist, but Dark Gumball wraps Chowder's ankle. "Then, there's nothing I can do to help." Dark Gumball explains. "You want to help me?" Chowder asked as he freed his ankle as Dark Gumball appears behind her. "Certainly. I can help you become a mortal and see your princess." Dark Gumball said. "Who?" Chowder asked. "Princess Paini, of course." Dark Gumball said, as he gave him a mortality potion that can turn her into a mortal. "How can you do that, Father?" Minnie asked. "Hmm? Oh, I had my own subtle little ways." Dark Gumball said with a chuckle as he continues, "But first, you must drink this potion of mortality, then you must trust me." "Yes, Father." Chowder obeyed, as he drank the potion and swallowed it. In a few seconds, he was transformed into a mortal and Chowder was now wearing a prince suit, a matching top, skirt, and boots. "You know, my dear. I don't blame you." Dark Gumball said, as he helped Chowder (who is now a mortal) on his feet. "I'm not like those so called fair-weathered friends of yours." Dark Gumball explains as he wrapped around Chowder with her arm. "You can believe in me..." Dark Gumball said in a whisper tone as she finally got to Chowder's eyes as she sing. Dark Gumball:'' Trust in me'' Just in me Close your eyes And trust in me When Chowder arrives at the mortal world with Dark Gumball, he leads him beloved son to Princess Paini's home planet endor and tucked Chowder into bed. "Here we are." Dark Gumball: You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses will cease to exist Chowder snored as he gave Dark Gumball a hug, snoring. "You're snoring." Dark Gumball said to Chowder. Chowder yawned as he said "Sorry..." Dark Gumball: Trust in me Just in me Close your eyes And trust in me As the song ended, Chowder slept in Paini's castle, snoring away happily in his new home. "Sleep well, my dear." Dark Gumball said as he kissed Chowder goodnight on his cheek and closed the door. Chowder felt safe in Panini's home planet, happy and warm. Category:Fan Fiction